Defect-Overview Console shows no tickets on refresh
Summary After viewing a teammate's ticket and returning to the Overview Console, no tickets appear in my queue. To Reproduce #Log in to ITSM and open Overview Console. You should see your queue displayed in the table. #Change the "Show" field to "Assigned To All My Groups". You should now see a much larger queue. #Double click on an incident that is assigned to someone other than you. The ticket should open up in modify mode. #In the bread crumb trail at the top, click "Home Page" to return to the overview console. #Change the "Show" field to "Submitted By Me" Expected Results Your queue should display in the table field Actual Results No tickets display. (Or, perhaps, only tickets with NULL values in the Assignee Login Id field display, even if they are not assigned to you.) Details The field "z1D Char02" (1000000066) should be set with the users login Id. When you first load the console, the Active Link "SHR:OVC:BuildQualification_110_BaseQual_InitUser" sets it on Window Loaded, but the act of drilling down on someone else's ticket somehow clears the field. External Searches When it works: 400068500 = ('230000009' = "MAINCHANGE" AND '1000000337' = "jakona" AND ('1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2 OR '1000003561' = 3 OR '1000003561' = 4 OR '1000003561' = 5 OR '1000003561' = 6 OR '1000003561' = 7 OR '1000003561' = 8 OR '1000003561' = 9)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINHELPDESK" AND '1000000841' = "jakona" AND ('1000003561' = 0 OR '1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2 OR '1000003561' = 3)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINKNOWLEDGEDATABASE" AND '1000000841' = "jakona" AND ('1000003561' = 4)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINKNOWNERROR" AND '1000000841' = "jakona" AND ('1000003561' = 0 OR '1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINPROBLEM" AND '1000000841' = "jakona" AND ('1000003561' = 0 OR '1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2 OR '1000003561' = 3 OR '1000003561' = 4 OR '1000003561' = 5)) When it doesn't work: 400068500 = ('230000009' = "MAINCHANGE" AND '1000000337' = "" AND ('1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2 OR '1000003561' = 3 OR '1000003561' = 4 OR '1000003561' = 5 OR '1000003561' = 6 OR '1000003561' = 7 OR '1000003561' = 8 OR '1000003561' = 9)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINHELPDESK" AND '1000000841' = "" AND ('1000003561' = 0 OR '1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2 OR '1000003561' = 3)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINKNOWLEDGEDATABASE" AND '1000000841' = "" AND ('1000003561' = 4)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINKNOWNERROR" AND '1000000841' = "" AND ('1000003561' = 0 OR '1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2)) OR ('230000009' = "MAINPROBLEM" AND '1000000841' = "" AND ('1000003561' = 0 OR '1000003561' = 1 OR '1000003561' = 2 OR '1000003561' = 3 OR '1000003561' = 4 OR '1000003561' = 5)) Workaround *Open the Active Link "SHR:OVC:BuildQualification_110_BaseQual_InitUser" and do a File-->Save As. Give the new copy a prefix that meets your naming conventions. *Edit the new Active Link **Execution Order: 0 **Firing Condition: ***Remove "Window Loaded" ***Add Return on field "z1D_AssignmentSelection" ("Show" field) **Run If Qulification: ('z1D Char02' = $NULL$) AND ('z1D_AssignmentSelection' = "Assigned To Me") Category:ITSM Category:Defects